


Touch

by ilikethequiet



Category: Kim Possible (2019), Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikethequiet/pseuds/ilikethequiet
Summary: A little stress relief between co-workers.





	Touch

It was a lazy afternoon, Shego was lounging around doing quizzes in her villains’ monthly magazine. Every so often she looked over at her boss, he had been working on a new revenge plot that had been taking up all of his time of late and she could tell it was getting to him.

“Dr. D, you look really tense.” Though really that could have been the shoulder pads in his coat. “Why don’t you go out, get a massage or something.”

Drakken snorted. “Let some random person touch me? I don’t think so!” She might like that kind of thing but to him, it would feel awkward even if it was their job.

“Fine, just trying to help.” She went back to her book, let him suffer but half an hour later he looked even tenser than before. “What if I gave you a massage?”

“Excuse me?” He hadn’t expected that coming from her.

Shego jumped out of her seat and went over to him. “I’ve had a lot of massages before, I spent a whole month at a spa when you were in jail.”

Drakken glared. “Thanks for reminding me.”

“What I mean is, I’m hardly a stranger and you don’t mind when I touch you.” Which come to think of it, she did quite a lot. Huh. “What do you say?”

Drakken wasn’t really getting anywhere with his plans, perhaps a break would invigorate him. “Alright, what must I do?”

“Cool, take your clothes off.”

“Shego!” Drakken looked a little scandalized by her suggestion.

“What? If you keep this heavy jacket on, you’re not going to feel it. Take it off, and if you’re wearing an undershirt take that off too.”

Drakken supposed there was some logic to that, his coat was rather thick but it had to be, science stuff tended to catch fire a lot. “Fine.” He was going to end up regretting this, that was for sure. He looked at her expectantly. “Aren’t you going to turn around?”

Shego scrunched up her face. “I’m going to see it anyway?” She was going to be touching him for crying out loud. She rolled her eyes. “Ugh, fine.” She left him to undress and went into the lounge area to fetch a pillow.

While there she wondered why she offered to help, she was a villain, helping was not in her M.O. Shego decided it was because she felt sorry for him, he was always the one who went to jail while she lived the high life on the outside, this was simply her giving back.

“Okay, let’s do this.” Upon seeing her boss shirtless she gave an involuntary low whistle. Drakken was there and he was a lot more muscular than she was expecting, must have come from lifting heavy machine parts and running from crime scenes.

“I’m not sure about this.” That whistle was hard to interpret, did she enjoy seeing him that way?

“Doc, it’ll be fine.” It wasn’t like she was going to burn him or anything. “Go lay down.”

Drakken gave some incoherent mumbles then went to lie on the examination table which he had been using to catalog robot parts.

Shego shoved the pillow under his head and took stock of what she had to work with. She smirked when she realized that they hadn’t been shoulder pads, he was just that broad in the chest.

“Sometime today Shego.”

“Hey, do not rush me!”

There was a hint of venom in her voice that told him it was wise not to try that again, best let her go at her own pace.

She was about to start when she realized she was still wearing her gloves. Drakken went the distance, it was only right she do the same. She discarded them and took a breath then placed her bare hands on Drakken’s back, massaging his shoulders.

“Shego I…ahhh!” Oh, that felt terribly good, it was like she had found the pressure release valve. If this is what it was like to go to a spa then he could see why she favored them.

“It’s good, right? Just relax, they usually play whale sounds in the background but then I blast their machine.” She was so not into that, whales were not relaxing. Shego continued kneading his back, her fingers tracing over his blue veins. She liked them.

“Mmm, Shego.” Drakken’s voice had gained a low, dreamy quality, he was really enjoying this and to her surprise, Shego was as well.

As she moved her hands down to his lower back, another moan escaped from him. Shego blinked, biting her lip. “You really need to stop doing that.” It was making her feel things and they weren’t unpleasant.

“You started it with your hands in new places.” Drakken countered though they did feel heavenly.

Shego lit one of her hands up and placed it just above his back, not enough that it would burn him but he would definitely know what she was doing. “I could stop it, too.” He remained quiet, meaning she had won this round, she let her glow fade away and went back to her ministrations. “It’s distracting, what if I started moaning your name?” Her eyes went wide, had she really just said that?

“Do you want a serious answer?” Drakken asked the way he was feeling right now? He would like that very much.

Her face flushed and she stepped back, they were getting into dangerous territory. “We’re done here.” She needed a cold shower, or to punch someone in the head.

Drakken sat up to see her on her way out of the lab. “Shego, wait!”

She should’ve kept walking but instead, she turned around. “What?”

Drakken had never been good with women but Shego wasn’t any woman, she was the one he knew him best out of everyone. While it was very true she could eviscerate him for making a move, he had to try. “I’d love to hear you moan my name.”

He wasn’t smooth in the slightest, but he had his moments. “My room, ten minutes and if you lost the rest of your clothes, it wouldn’t be a bad thing.”


End file.
